Ultimate Duels
by laze jovanov
Summary: Different Dragon Ball z,Naruto and Bleach characters will battle one on one and see how it will turn out
1. Chapter 1

Goku is sent to the Narutoverse by Bulma's dimension machine to explore and see what's it like in the other universes after agreeing to do so.

"Awww Man I should've brought some food before going" Goku groaned as he began to fly. But as he was flying he saw 5 people battling one person with very long black hair. His landing intorrupted their battle as they all looked at the new stranger.

"I don't know who you are stranger but I suggest you leave NOW !" Tsunade yelled.

"What ! why ?" Much to Goku's confusion "Listen Madara is a very dangerous man and you better get out of here or else he'll kill you" She yelled angrily

Goku's confusion turns into seriousness as he looked at the man called Madara who looked back at him with an emotionless face. Goku then slowly began walking towards Madara very calmly. the Kages were in shock did this man not know who Madara is, did he not know how powerful he is ? Goku soon stood inches away from Madara.

"You are quite the bold one coming to challenging me." Madara said.

"Why were you fighting them is there a reason ?" Goku asked with a serious look in his face

"Not much just mearly dancing" He said

Goku then looked back at the Kages who were shocked and looked back at Madara again.

"Let's fight somewhere else away from them" Goku said to the Uchiha

"I highly doubt you're in any position to be talking to me like that" Madara said

But at this point Goku caught Madara off guard by grabbing him by the throat and flying miles away from the Kage who are now even more shocked

"W-What just happened" Was all Tsunade could say

Meanwhile

Goku finally lands somewhere away from the Kage in a deserted are with no humans,animals nor plants and let's go of Madara who back flips away from Goku.

"What just happened ? I didn't even see him move with my Sharingan !" Madara thought shocked

"Now then let's settle this" Goku said getting ready to fight

"Hmmm...it seems that you'll be a challenge for me after all and I though you wouldn't even be able to harm me" Madara said

Both Goku and Madara began Fighting each other at an inhuman level of speed. Madara then throw a kunai at Goku which he catches but he failed to notice the exploding tag attached to it.

"Huh ?" Was all Goku said before it exploded in a massive explosion.

"Hmh...Was that all ? it seems I overestimated you" Madara said thinking it was over but suddenly Goku appeared behind him kicking him in the back and sending the Uchiha crashing in the gound.

"It seems you underestimated me rather than overestimated" Goku said as the Uchiha got up in shock as he looked back at the saiyan who was unscratched

"Was that a shadow clone ? If so how was he able to do it without me even seeing him with my sharingan" Madara thought again

Once again Madara and Goku began fighting each other extremely fast but it soon became clear that Goku had the upper hand as punches Madara in the chest sending him a few feet away but Madara did not lose his footing "Fire Style! Majestic Destroyer Flame!" Madara then unleashed a huge amount of flame on his opponent but Goku simple released a huge amount of air putting the fire out and shocking the Uchiha again "He was able to put out my fire With a simple air release ?" Madara thought. Madara then used his Sharingan and looked directly at the Saiyan's face to put him under Genjutsu but Goku simply disappeared and reappeared next to Madara kicking him directly in the face sending him crashing in a mountain.

"His immune to Genjutsu ? Who is this man and why can't I sense his chakra ?" Madara thought as came out of the mountain and looked in the air to see Goku floating "He can fly as well ? This is going to be far more difficult than I thought" Madara thought.

"I suggest you give up now" Goku said glaring at him

"Quite the heroic speech but I'm afraid that that's getting old" He said as he looked in the saiyan's body but to his surprise he saw no chakra flow as if his body had no chakra at all.

"Amaterasu" Madara then unleashed a massive black flames directly at the heroic saiyan and was swallowd in the flames but after the flams died down it was revealed that Goku was in an Energy Shield. Goku then dropped his shield and appeared right in front of Madara. he grabbed the evil Uchiha then threw him on the ground but before Madara even touch the ground Goku appeared kicking him sky high then appearing from above and elbowing him in the back causing Madara to crash in the ground.

"Give up yet ?" Goku asked as he floated near the Madara

"Oh far from it." Madara said as he got up and suddenly a giant blue skeleton-like being surrounded him. Goku the looked extremely surprised as Madara was now in a gigantic humanoid being and in unsheated it enormous sword slicing some mountains.

"this is my Perfect Susanoo it's power is comperible to that of a Tailed Beast" Madara said while he was inside his Susanoo. But the saiyan however was not that impressed.

"Is that all ?"Goku asked

"What ?" Madara asked again in his Susanoo

"I didn't wanna use this unless I'm left with no choice but you just don't seem to want to understand what true power is " Goku then floated where Madara was at he same high but meters away.

Goku then began to scream and a golden aura was surrounded him,Goku's hair becomes spiky and golden along with his eye brows and his eyes become blue. Madara now was staring at the super saiyan but goku was not finished yet, he continued to power up causing his hair to become even more spiky, his eyes were now more green and his body was sherged with electricity still goku's power continued to grow.

Meanwhile

the Kages were going where Goku took Madara but stopped when they saw the sky turn black and stormy and massive earthquacke could be felt.

"What is that" Trunade asked

"It's coming from where that stranger took Madara" Gaara said

"We need to hurry !" Tsunade said as she and the Kages continued to move to the direction where the battle is.

Back in the Battle

After Goku finally finished his transformation His eye brows were gone,his pupels returned but his hair now reached his waste. He glared at Madara who was still shocked by this.

"I still can't sense his chakra what is going on here ?" Madara though in shock

"Now the let me show you what I can do" Goku now in a much deeper voice said as he put his arms on his Rite side " KA-ME" at this point a blue glowing light can be seen in the saiyan's hands "HA-ME" the light begins to glow and then "HAAAAAAA !" Goku fires a powerful energy beam right at the Susanoo.

"NOOOO" Madara yelled as he tried to attack but was swallowed by Goku's Kamehameha wave and annhiolated. Goku then turned back to normal and lands on the ground softly just in time the Kages arrive

"W-What happened ?" asked Tsunade in complete shock

"Don't worry I took care of that Madara guy" Goku said with a cheerful tone

"What ! How !" Onoki asked

"Well you see-" Goku never got to finish as groan can be heard. When the kages and Goku look they were surprised to see Madara getting up in the creter where his Susanoo stood.

"Never...never have I been defeated like this...not even by Hashirama"He said

"Your alive...but I shot you at point blank" Goku said surprised

"He's has become an Edo meaning he's immortal the only way to defeat him is to seal him away" Tsunade told the saiyan

"Is that all ? That shouldn't be a problem" Was all the saiyan said as he immidietly grabbed the Uchiha and flew in space then he let go of Madara to float

"I...Can't breath" Madara said as he continued to float in space

Goku then teleports back on the ground where the Kages are

"What did you do ?" asked Tsunade

"I just let him go in space, he might be immortal but in space he can't breath, he's basically in an endless torture and I don't think he'll be coming back any time soon" Goku said

the Kages were in complete shock this man defeated Madara and it didn't even seem like he tried.

"Sorry I forgot to introduce myself I'm Goku" Goku smiled.

well that's all for this one hope you enjoyed

Next Vegeta vs Sosuke Aizen


	2. Super Saiyan vs Evolved Shinigami

Vegeta arrives in the Bleachverse he was transported in the fake town "Great that woman let Kakarot in one universe and me on another without asking" Vegeta said in annoyance as he began to fly. While he was flying he saw two people fighting the one person appeared to have a withe coat and come antennas in it he immedietly lands close to the battle turning everyone's attention to him including Aizen's.

"Well seems I'm a bit late for the party" Vageta said with his arms crossed

"I'm sorry but I don't rcodnize you" Aizen calmly said while looking directly at Vegeta

"That's because I'm not from this universe" said Vegeta surprising everyone including Aizen and Urahara.

"Very interesting I can't seem to sense any spiritual pressure from you" Aizen said but while he was talking to Vegeta, Urahara caught him off guard trapping him Rikujoukourou "Bakudou number 63 Sajou Sabaku, Bakudou number 79 Kuyou Shibari" Urahara then blasts the noe trapped Aizen with Hado number 91. But Aizen now appeares behind Urahara and slashes him through the chest.

"I no longer have to keep my guard up or show caution I already have no equel in the Soul Society I can feel the subjugate Hogyoku as it begins to transform my body to far greater hights" Aizen stated as half of his face was now covered

"Oh is that right ?' Vegeta said to Aizen as he looked up at him then dissappeared making Aizen's eyes wind then Vegeta appeared right in front of Aizen punching him in the chest and sending him crashing through some buildings. Shoking everyone including Urahara himself.

"Well that was a bit dissapointing" Vegeta said

"He moved so fast nether I nor Aizen could see him and he knocked Aizen without even trying, who is this guy or even better what is he" Thought Urahara

Suddenly an explosion came from where Vegeta punched Aizen and now he came back but this time he lost his antenna and his entire face was covered only his purple eyes can be seen.

"I must say you surprised me stranger I did not expect you to have such power and such speed" the now chrysalis Aizen said

"Hmph...back for more I see" Vegeta smirked "Nice look as if it will change anything" he said

"Well shall we continue ?" Asked Aizen

Both Aizen and Vegeta charged at each other. Aizen swong his sword to slash the saiyan but Vegeta easily avoided it and kneed him in the stomach then he punched him with an uppercut to Aizen's chin sending him flying back words but he stopped.

"it seems I may need to further evolve, at this state I may not be able to last for very long" Aizen though

Vegeta then appeared above him and send him crashing through the ground with an upside down kick. Aizen got up and looked to see where the saiyan was

"looking for me ?"a voice behind Aizen said but as he turned around Vegeta punched him in the face making him crash through the ground.

"who is this guy he just came here and his trashing Aizen like his nothing" Ichigo thought while Isshin was speechless at what just happened, Gin on the other hand was serious about this as he looked on.

"Hmph was that all honestly I was expecting you to be more of achallange" Vegeta mocked

"if that is what you want then that is what you'll get" said of voice as Aizen can be seen walking towards the saiyan but now the white cover on his face began to slowly break.

"I guess I hit you so hard you're little mask is beginning to crack" Vegeta smirked

"Actually it is because I'm evolving even further" as the mask finally fell apart and Aizen's face now can be seen again this time he was different his hair is now much longer and his eyes were purple.

"Well I must admit Your power has grown significently but it's still now where near close to mine" the Saiyan told him

"We shall see about that" Aizen said to him

"Yes we will" Vegeta agreed with a smirk on his face

then Aizen charged at Vegeta, trying to slash him but the saiyan once again easily avoided his attack and punched the now further evolved shinigami in the face sending him several feet away but Aizen the dissapeared and reappeared down on the ground. Vegeta then charges directly at him reading to hit him but stopped,closed his eyes and said "Predictable"as he dissapeared and punched Ichigo shocking everyone.

"What are you doing !?" Asked angrily Isshin but then the Ichigo he punched turned out to be Aizen breaking his perfect hyponesis

"He was able to see through Aizen's perfect hypnosis ?" Urahara thought

"How were you able to resist my Hypnosis" Asked a now shocked Aizen

"It's simple really...you see when I began fighting you I read your mind and I know all of your abilities including that Perfect Hypnosis thing. You may be able to control all of my five senses...but I have some few more senses that your little trick can't effect" Vegeta explained shocking everyone even further. He then dissapeared and Aizen felt a massive pain in his chest when he looked his eyes winded to see that Vegeta impaled him with his right arm. then Vegeta pulled his arm away from Aizen as he dropped on the ground with a hole in his chest and the Hogyoku is missing.

"I also learned about this Hogyoku thing" said Vegeta as he opened his right hand to reveal the Hogyoku in it.

"Just who are you" asked Isshin

"I am Vegeta the prince of all saiyans" he said

"What's a Saiyan" asked Ichigo

"the saiyans were a warrior race who lived only for the sake of battles" Vegeta said

"Were ?" asked Isshin

"The saiyans are now extinct and the one who did this was-" Vegeta never got to finish as he was interrupted by a large amount of Reiatsu coming from Aizen .Then Aizen emerges in a new form he now has no eye brows,he gains butterfly-like wings and has gem on his forehead.

"What ! I did not expect Aizen to gain this much power" thought Urahara

"Well it seems your back for more huh ?" Vegeta asked with a smirk

"I have won" Said Aizen as he teleports right in front of Vegeta and the Hogyoku that is in the saiyan's hand begins to dissolve and reform in Aizen's chest surprising Vegeta. Aizen attempts to slash Vegeta with his sword but Vegeta caught it with ease surprising Aizen. Then Vegeta kicks Aizen sending him crashing through the ground. As Aizen got up Vegeta appeared behind him touching Aizen's back with his and asked "You won huh ?" making Aizen's eyes wind as he turns around to slash but the saiyan grabs his hand and headbutts him. Aizen then teleports behind him once again attempting to cut him however Vegeta detects him easily avoids his hit and delivers an uppercut punch sending the evolved shinigmi upwards but then Aizen stopped himself in the air.

"What's wrong ? You said that you won and now your being beaten ?" asked Vegeta with a smirk

This angers Aizen "Don't get too cocky fool" then he lifts a finger "The oozing west of corruption,the arrogant vesle of madness denide the seeving erge, stun and flicker desrupt the sleep the crawling queen of iron, the eternily self destructing doll of mud unite repolse fill the Earth and now your own powerlessness Hado 90 Kurohitsugi" then a giant box of black energy builds around Vegeta sealing him completely in. Aizen then smirks but his relaxed expression was cut short as the black bow which Vegeta is sealed in explodes. Aizen is now in absolute shock to see his Kido being destroyed then a yellow energy beam shoots through his left shoulder then Vegeta appears in front of him. Aizen then teleports away from the saiayn.

"So you said you won but then you get beaten and now your running away from me ?" asked Vegeta

That was it now Aizen was past his breaking point who does this stranger think he is ? Aizen's gem on his forehead breaks and undergrows yet another transformation. After the transformation was finished Aizen now had much monstrous apperence he gains a third eye on the canter on his forehead, he has a hollow-like black mask, he develops three holes running down his chest, his butterfly-like wings change into a set of six sheet-like wings with heads on the top and eyes set upon the center. Aizen then shoots a sphere of energy from one of his wings at Vegeta but he easily deflects the sphere with his left hand.

"Impressive I did not expect you to deflect that attack so easily" Said Aizen as he flew towards the saiyan an grabbed him by the throat

"I do not know who or what you are but it would seem by killing you I will separate myself from the vulgar existence of shinigami and hollows" Aizen said but to his surprise Vegeta simply smirks and asks "Really then let me show you the power of which your dealing" said as he grabbed Aizen's arm and freed himself. Vegeta then began to power up and as his doing that everything around him and Aizen began to shake as he turned ssj then he continued to power up and turned into a ssj2

"I still can't sense anything coming from him" thought Aizen "Wait a minute the others cannot sense me when I'm like this because I'm in much higher level but if that is the case then that means..." Aizen then realized

"NOOO ! It can't possibly be !" Aizen yelled

"Now then let's see how you do against this" Vegeta said as he put his hands together and yellow light appears in his hands "FINAL FLASH !" Vegeta yelled as he shot a huge energy beam from his hands hitting Aizen who yelled "IMPOSSIBLE" as he got swallowed by Vegeta's attack.

Vegeta then turned normal a flew down to the ground he then saw heavily damaged Aizen regenerating from Vegeta's Final Flash.

"So your still alive" Vegeta said

"You have lost" Aizen said

"The Final Flash I shot you with must have really messed up your head" Vegeta laughed

"Look at my Zanpakutou, it's disappearing this means that the Hogyoku has decided I no longer need a Zanpakutou ! I will be one with it's power !" Yelled Aizen but then his right arm turned normal shocking him

"W-What ?" was all he could say and just the Urahara appeared

"It's the will of the Hogyoku, It's saying it does not racognize you as it's master and this is all thanks to this stranger right here you fought him so hard that he pushed you to your limit" Urahara explained

"that could never happen !" Aizen said as he begins to turn to normal

"I assume you survived because of that Hogyoku you call" Then he appeared in front of Aizen and rips the Hogyoku out of his chest " so this just means that without this you can't regenerate any more can you ?" Vegeta asked then he points his left palm directly at Aizen who's eyes winded and unleashes a powerful energy wave completely eradicating him

"What ? the Hogyoku now sees you as it's master ?" Urahara said to Vegeta as the Hogyoku in his hand begins to glow

"When I read he's mind I know everything about this Hogyoku and with this I can finally surpass Kakarot !" Vegeta said with joy

Oh-Uh Goku you better be careful against Vegeta now, anyways that's all for this one hope you enjoyed and please review

Next Future Trunks vs Itachi Uchiha


	3. Hybrid vs Uchiha

Future Trunks was sent to the Narutoverse using his time machine which he now made it to go through dimensions. As he arrived he began looking around until he saw two strangers both had a black cloak with red clouds.

"Who are you ?" the one with the sharingan asked Trunks

"my name is Trunks" Trunks told them

"Why are you here ?"He asked

"I'm merely exploring that's all, I don't want any trouble" Trunks explained

"Well that's too bad cause I do" The other one said with a grin

"Strange I can't sense any chakra from him" Thought Itachi

he than used his Sharingan to see Trunks and was surprised to see no chakra flow

"I don't want to fight you...but I will not hesitate to kill you if you try to do the same to me" Trunks said

"Well in that case" Kisame now lifts his sword but Trunks did not seem impressed by this

"Kisame I can't seem to sense any chakra in him not only that but I cannot even see any chakra flow" Itachi told him

"What ! There's no way that can be possible" Kisame said

"He could be a threat, I'll analyse his jutsu while you go and fight him" Itachi told him

"Your so cruel sending me to fight" He said with a grin

"Your dying to fight him" Itachi told him

"True" Said kisame

Then the man called Kisame now approached Trunks ready to fight him

"Hoshigaki Kisame, nice to meet you" He said

"Well if that's the way you want it fine" He said as he shot a ki blast at him who put his sword in front of himself in order to protect himslf but when Trunk's blast hit him. It knocked him back on impact but Kisame was able to hold his footing.

"Not bad but how about this ?' asked kisame as he jumped and attemted to hit the demi-saiyan but to his and Itachi's surprise the young hybrid caught his sword with his left hand and with ease then he dissapeared.

"What was that ? a Genjutsu ?" Kisame asked

"No, he just moved very fast" Itachi told him

Then Kisame felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck and fell unconcious much to Itachi's surprise

"He caught kisame's sword and knocked him out cold with ease ?" Thought Itachi

Trunks then looked at him "Alright I can tell that your clearly are the brain here"The saiyan said

"Your certinly a smart one" Itachi said as Trunks narrowed his eyes

Itachi then looked directly at Trunks then shot a kunai at him but Trunks easily caught it. Itachi then unleashes some stars at Trunks but each and every one of them broke when they came in contact with the young demi-saiyan.

"What ? All of my stars just broke when they touched him ? Seems most of my weapons are useless" Itachi thought

Trunks then used his speed a appeared right in front of Itachi knocking him in the face with an elbow to the face but the Uchiha landed on his feet still a bit of blood came out of his nose.

"Even with my sharingan I can't see him very well who is he ?" Thought Itachi

"This is my last warning if you don't quite now or I will be forced to kill you" Trunks said seriously

"Sorry but I can't do that" Itachi then uses a Fire release on Trunks but Trunks simply powered up causing wind which put out Itachi's flames. This causes the Uchiha to be shocked once again the he creates several shadow clones of himself and attacks Trunks. But Trunks was able to defeat each one with one hit until he hit the real Itachi sending flying backwards Itachi then back flips and lands on his feet once again. But when he looked in front of himself he saw nothing he began looking around until he looked behind him to see Trunks. Trunks then immediately grabbed the Uchiha by the head...but then he let go of him in shock.

"I'm sorry" Trunks told him

"For what ?" Itachi said with curiosity

"Just now when I touched head...I read your mind...I saw everything" Trunks told the shocked Itachi

"W-What ?" asked Itachi

"I know that your from some clan called Uchiha, I know you have a brother called Sasuke and...everything else that you did...Itachi" Trunks told him

"..." Itachi was now speechless

"Let's talk this over" Trunks told him as Itachi nodded

After the discussion

Kisame woke up "Ahhh...W-What happened ?" he said the he looked and saw Itachi standing a few meters else from him with his back turned.

"Hey Itachi ! What happened to that guy ?" Kisame asked him

"Don't worry about that...I took care of him. He won't be a problem anymore" Itachi told him

"Really ? That's a shame." He said

"Thank you for understanding Trunks" Itachi thought

Well that's all for this that it was short and don't worry Trunks is alive and well

Next Z Fighters vs The Espada


	4. arrancars vs z warriors

The Z fighters Goku,Gohan,Vegeta,Piccolo,Yamcha,Tien and krillin arrive in the Bleachverse and in Karakura town where they meet Ichigo and his friends.

"I'm glad you could make it" Ichigo said

Flashback

After the defeat of Kid Buu the z fighters were on Earth. Then King Kai sensed a disturbance in another universe and called the z fighters And told them about the Bleachverse and what happened. Then he created a telephatic link so that they can communicate.

"So these espada are strong right ?" Goku asked

"Yeah...Very strong" Ichigo told him

"I'll be there" Goku said

"Hold on kakarot ! I can't let you have all the fun now can I ?" Vegeta asked

"Hmph...If your going than so am I" Piccolo said

"Count me in then" Tien said

"I usually don't do this but what the heck" krillin said

"Well if you are going than so am I" Yamcha said

"Hey dad I'm coming with you but I think Goten and Trunks should stay" Gohan said

"Alright then. I think Bulma created a dimension traveling machine" Goku said

End of Flashback

"So where are these espada ?" Goku asked really wanting to fight the espada

"The espada are ranked from 1 to 10. 10 is the weakest and 1 is the strongest just so you know and they are in Heuco Mundo" Rukia told them

"Alright everyone let's go" Goku put two fingers on his forehead and all the z-fighters touched him then they disappeared in the blink of an eye shocking everyone around them

"What just happened ?" Asked a very shocked Ichigo

In Los Noches

the z-fighters appeared inside los nechos

"Alright we are here now let's split up" Goku said as everyone agreed

KRILLIN VS AARONIERO

Krillin was looking around going from room to room looking for an espada. Then stumbledupon a strange looking man who weard a mask and had white clothing

"W-Who are you" Asked Krillin nervously

"Allow me to introduce myself I am Aaroniero Arruriuerie, also known as Espada number 9" He told him as he revealed his face

"Well my name is Krillin and I'm a great warrior" Krillin told him "Lucky me I get the second weakest espada" he thought

"Tell me what are you excatily. You don't look like any Shinigami or hollow." He said

"Well I'm a human. Why do you wanna know ?" Krillin asked him

"A human huh? Well do you know what I am ?" He asked

"Yeah your one of those things called Hollows and your apparently an evolved Hollow called an arrancar" Krillin said as he prepared to fight him

"Then you must also know what hollows do to humans like you." He said with a smirk

"Yeah I know but I'm no ordinary human, I've fought non-humanly beings and defeated them easily" Krillin told him

"Is that Right well then come and prove it" Aaroniaro said as he pulled his sword

"Alright you asked for it" Krillin said as he fly towards the arrancar. Aaroniero attempts to slash him but Krillin easily avoids it and punches him in the stomach causing Aaroniero winde in pain then Krillin punches him in the face sending him flying then crashing in a wall as he got up krillin appeared in front of him and kicked him upwards sending him flying then before he hit the ceiling Krillin appaeared and elbowed him to the ground.

"How can a human possibly even harm an arrancar let alone an espada ?" he asked in shock as he got up and Krillin slowly landed

"Well I told you I'm no ordinary human" Krillin told him again

"Hmph...I see. I never thought I had to use this against a human but it seems I have no choice" Aaroniero said as he begins to spin his sword "Nejibana: Screw Flower" then his sword turned into a spear and crested waves of water.

"Huh...Well that's something you don't see every day" said Krillin in surprise

"That's right human now allow me to show how weak you really are" Aaroniero said as he swung his spear to hit Krillin but the z fighter easily caught it with his bear hand shocking the arrancar then Krillin kicked him in the stomach again this time Aaroniero was able to hold his footing. Krillin however disappeared and reappeared behind him kicking him in the back causing him to scream in pain.

"How is this possible ? There's no way this can be for real, no human can beat an arrancar !" Aaroniero yelled in anger

"Well it sure looks like it to me" Krillin mocked with a smirk

"It seems I have to use my resurreccion" He said"Devour" then Aaroniero's lower body part transforms into a gigantic purple blob-like creature shocking Krillin even more

"What...the heck !" Krillin gaped in shock

"You see ? Under normal curcomstances I wouldn't have enough power to become a member of the espada, yet here I am and I'm number 9. So why would they make an exception ? Out of all the arrancars in Heuco Mundo I'm the only one who has the power to evolve infinatily ! My special ability is to devour dead hollows and absorb their spirit energy and abilities. Understand ? " He asked

"Wow...Do all hollows have different abilities ?" He asked

"Of course...But unfortinatily for you. you won't live long enough to see them" He said as the mass began moving towards Krillin

"Well see !" Krillin said as he unleashed a massive yellow energy wave that completely destroys Aaroniero who yelled "Impossible !" as he along with the purple blob gets annihilated by Krillin's energy attack.

"Well that was bit easier then I thought. But I wonder how the others are doing" Krillin said as he flew away

YAMCHA VS SZAYELAPORRO GRANZ

Yamcha was flying looking he was flying until he stopped and landed to see a fork path.

"Now where do I go ?" Yamcha wondered then a box shaped hole opened causing him to drop until he stopped and saw a hole with light in it. Then he flew down wards and came into a foggy room.

"Great now where am I ?" Yamcha asked then voice can be heard

"hahahaha, this is great I put a lot of traps in the walls. But I'm surprised someone would literally fall for the simpleist of the bunch, excuse me I haven't introduced myself now have I ?" Then a door opened a few meters away from Yamcha and a man with purple hair and glasses came out of it with a smile.

"I am espada number 8 but for you I am Szayela Porro Granz" He told Yamcha who was a little impressed

"An espada huh ? And your the eight strongest as far as I know which means you won't be a problem for me." Yamcha said with confidence

"I may not be one of the strongest but I'm still stronger than you...which reminds me who are you excatily ?" He asked Yamcha

"Oh yeah ? Well I'm Yamcha well see who's stronger after I take care of you" Yamcha said as he prepared to fight Szayel

"Now why fight ?I'm not threat to you, even though I'm an espada, I'm not very good at fighting, I'm a researcher, I gather data on different spirit patterns. Trust me it's the most interesting thing in the world to me. This also begs the question...What are you excately ? I can't feel any spiritual pressure from you and you don't look like any shinigami or hollow that I've seen...unless of course your nether of those" Szayel asked as he lifted his glasses

"For your information I'm a human and I know better to fall for some trick or a deception, I learned that the hard way !" Yamcha told him

"A human ? Well your certainly an interesting for a human because usually I'm not that interested in humans unless of course if it's a human with some interesting attributes" He told Yamcha with a smile

"Well I have some interesting attributes for you" Yamcha then shot a powerful ki blast at Szayel which he barely dodged.

"Now that was something new. I think you will make a wonderful research experiment to study." Szayel was now very excited then he unsheathed his sword.

"Now I think I'll start out gently since I don't want your corpse to be too mangled after you die." This made Yamcha slightly nervous but he new he had to beat him then he jumped in and began throwing punches and kicks which Szayel was able to dodge but just barely only for Yamcha to appear behind him and kicked him, sending crashing in a wall.

"Well your far more interesting than I thought. You say your human yet I estimate you would be able to defeat Gillians and Adjucas with ease and that is certainly something no normal human can do" He said with a smile as he then attempts to slash Yamcha but he easily avoids his slash and back flips away from the crazed arrancar.

"Your pretty sick, you know that ?" Yamcha asked as he flew towards Szayel who was surprised by this the he tries to slash him again but Yamcha ducks and punches him in the stomach knocking the air out of him. Then he headbutts him causing the espada to take few steps backwards and bit of blood came down Szayel's forehead.

"Well now I most certinly did not expect you do injure me. I would usully not do this but it seems you leave me no choice" Szayel then revealed a small device in his hands which he clicked a button. Then giant arrancar-like creatures came out of the walls.

"W-What the hack are those ?" Asked a shocked Yamcha

"They are called Fraccione. You see espadas are given arrancars that have the rank of 11 or lower to be our direct subbordinence. They serve as living testimances to our ultimate supremacy as espadas" Szayel explained with a smile

"Well it doesn't matter how many you have I'll take them all down" Yamcha yelled then he shot multiple ki blasts at the fraccione killing each one of them with a single ki blast.

"Well it would appear that you now leave with no choice...but to use my full power to destroy you" Szayel said as he then opened his mouth and began to swallow his sword much to Yamcha's shock and disgust. Then he imploded and began to transform in a new form, he looked much different in this one, he had wing-like structures on his back with tangling non-imploded balloons, he had white dress and his right eye had a purple marking.

"Sorry to keep you waiting" the now transformed Szayel said

"So you can transform huh ? That's nothing new" Yamcha who was unimpressed said to him

"It's called ressurecion. an arrancar full powered is sealed within it's sword and this is an arrancar's true form. So...what do you think of me now ?" He asked with a smile

"I think your both sick and ugly" Yamcha said much to Szayel dissapointment then he smiled again "Well now it seems it's time for the show to end" Then a black liquid began spraying from his back. Yamcha easily dodged all the drops but when he landed he accidentily steeped on the liquid that was on the flore. Then the liquid transformed into a clone of himself "Wow I gotta admit this is one ability from you that I might like, although I'm still taking it down no matter how good-looking he is" Yamcha said as he began to fight his duplicate but as soon as they began fighting it was obvious that the real Yamcha had the upper hand as he kicked his duplicate in the gut then threw a ki blast at it and destroying it quickly. But as he was finished he looked behind him only to find more clones of himself.

"Oh come on ! More clones ? Really ?" Yamcha said as all his clones flew at him "That's it ! I had enough !" Yamcha yelled as he powered up and the force of his ki was so great it caused all the clones around him to split into liquid but it also destroyed the palace.

"Man ! I'm glad to see the sun light again" Yamcha said then he saw a read ball like object which opened and turned out to be Szayel who was now upset.

"look what you did to my palace ! I am very displeased " Szayel said the one of his wings suddenly swallowed Yamcha completely catching him off guard, the it spit him out

"Well that was gross he said" Yamcha said as he got up. One of the red structures that was on his antenna began to implode until it exploded with liquid and a doll looking like Yamcha dropped in Szalyen's hand

"What are you gonna do now ? Play dolls with me ?" Yamcha asked

"As a matter of fact...yes" Szayel flicked the doll in the head causing Yamcha to feel it

"What the ? What the heck was that ?" Yamcha asked in shock

"Impressive...your far more durable than I expected especially for a human. This flick just now should'v been able to adleast make you drop some blood...but it seems I would need a bit more force to do that." Then he revealed a jar with pieces

"What are those suppose to be ?" Yamcha asked seriously

"These little bits and pieces are actually body parts...here let me give an example" He took one pink piece that read stomach. Szayel then broke it causing a Yamcha to feel pain in his stomach although he felt much worse.

"What the heck ?" Yamcha could feel pain in his stomach

"You see now ? Each and every piece I break here...your body parts break as well" Szayel said

"Well in that case" Yamcha got up but then Szayel too a long blue piece and broke it causing Yamcha to feel pain in his leg although it was not as bad as when Tien crushed it. Yamcha the fell, his face was on the ground.

"What's wrong ? Did I break to many organs already ? Cause I'm just getting started" Szayel taunted Yamcha. But before he could take another piece from the jar Yamcha using his super speed grabbed Szayel's arm "No more Wolf Fang Fist" was all Yamcha said before he punched him in the stomach then threw Szayel in the air.

"Now it's your turn" Yamcha then appeared in front of Szayel while he was in the air, pointed his palm inches away from his face. Then Yamcha unleashed a powerful energy wave completely destroying Szayel and leaving nothing behind but dust and smoke.

"Man...that guy was sick. I wonder how the other espada are like" Yamcha then flew away

TIEN SHINHAN VS ZOMMARI RUREAUX

Tien Shinhan is looking for an opponent. He found himself in a dark room where I saw a tall,dark skinned man who was meditating. As he stepped on the ground the man opened his eyes and looked at the fighter.

"Who are you intruder ?" He asked Tian calmly

"My name is Tien Shinhan and now I must ask are you an espada" Tien asked the man who got up

"Indeed I am, I'm espada number 7 Zommari Rureaux. Why have you come here and why do you want intruder ?" Zommari asked Tien

"I'm here...to take you down" Tien said "So I get to fight the seventh strongest espada ? Alright he should put up a challenge" Tien thought

"...I see so your here to defeat me. Is that right ?" Zommari asked

"Indeed...me along with some friends of mine who have come here to defeat you espada" Tien said as he got ready to fight

"Well...I can tell you work for the shinigami but you don't appear like one " Zommari said

"That's because I'm not. I'm a human" this surprised the arrancer

"You say your human...but your appearance is a bit different" Zommari stated calmly

"That's because I'm not an ordinary human. I'm much stronger than a normal human being. Now I think it's time to stop this conversation and start the fight" Tien said to him

"...I agree let's" Zommari said as he unsheated his sword the he moved at extreme speed but Tien was able to track him even with his speed. Zommeri the appeared behind Tien and attempts to cut him but Tien dissapeares causing the espada to miss his target. Zommari was surprised by this he did not expect a mere human to be able to move with such speed. Tien then appeared behind him "Over here !" Tien said as Zommari turned around to cut him again Tien once again moved with such speed that the arracar cannot follow him. The fighter then appeared next to the arrancar who again attemted to slash him. But this time Tien caught his arm, shocking him.

"It appears it was true when you said You were not an ordinary human...however...your still a human" then another Zommari appeared behind Tien and attacks but Tien was able to avoid his attack once in time and leaped away.

"I did not expect this from a human. You speed is excellent and you reaction is superb" the two Zommaris said at the same time

"A clone huh ? I did not expect that this should be interesting" Tien said

"Indeed. My sonido is the fastest among the espada" The one the dissapeared

"Well...that makes two of us" Tien said

"What is that suppose mean ?" Zommari asked

"This !" Tien then created two versions of himself. This surprised Zommari

"Impressive...quite the coincidence...both of us having the ability to create clones" Zommari stated

"Actually mine is a bit different. I do not exatly create clones of myself...I simply split myself in multiple bodies. By now you must know that this also splits my power" Tien in the middle said to him

"I see...It's just a shame you toned down your chances of winning...if you even had any chance of winning that is" Zommari said to him

"We will see about that" the middle Tien said

"Indeed we will" Zommari agreed. Then three Zommaris appeared in front of every Tien. But the Tiens had the advantage as one Tien avoided a slah from a clone then punched it in the face and elbowed it in the stomach,the second Tien avoids a stab from the clone and blasts it's head off with an energy blast and the third Tien grabs the clone by the shoulders and headbutts it then he shoots a Dodon ray in the clone's chest killing it. However two more clones appeared but two Tiens both shot Dodon rays at them and effectively killing them. The Tiens then merged into one.

"Hmph...it seems that I may need to use my full power on you Tien" The real Zommari appeared and let go of his sword "Quash" he slapped his hands together,his head turned to the side and his sword began to break. He began to be covered by gray liquid and when he emerged from the liquid, he had eyes everywhere and was in a pink pod which also had eyes.

"Well I'd hate to disappoint you...but your power hasn't increased enough to beat me" Tien stated with an unimpressed look

"Is that so ?" Zommari then pointed his palm at Tien which also had an eye on it and the puple inside the eye glowed purple and enlarged. Tien thought that he is going to shoot an energy blast and immediately flew upwards.

"So you can fly as well ? It's such a shame that it is already done" Zommari said with a smirk

"What are you talking abo-" Tien never got to finish when he saw his left leg had a symbol on it "What is that ?" Tien asked

"Everything holds sovereignty over something else. Subordinates are at the command of their supervisors,commoners are at the command of their king...Brujeria's ability is to steal sovereignty away from whatever my eyes gaze upon." Zommari explained to Tien who was in shock

"I will show you so you can understand better...Left leg came to me" Zommari said as Tien's left leg began to move and go down...coming closer to Zommari

"Then tell...how can one have the power to control another...when that other is much more powerful than the one that's trying to control it ?" Tien then began to power up this caused the entire room to shake and then began to power up so much that it breaks Zommari's control.

"Well seems I have control over my leg" Tien said as he moved his left leg freely

"H-How ?" asked an extremely shocked Zommari

"You see I've been trained in the art to defend both my body and mind...or to make it more simple the more powerful I'm the more resistant I'm to any kind of control...I have a friend that was able yo break free from mind control that is much stronger then your silly eye trick...so what exactly makes you think that someone like you can control someone like me ?" Asked Tien

"D-Damm it !" Zommari attempts to hit him again but Ties disappears and appears in front of Zommari "Solar Flare" Tien shouted as he created an incredibly bright light right in front of Zommari blinding him. Tien flew upwards and put his hands in a triangle shape "Your threw ! Tri Beam !" Tien unleashed a powerful energy beam. Zommari regained his vision just in time to see the powerful beam coming towards "AHHHHH !" Was all he said before he was completely decimated by the blast. After the attack was done it left a box shaped hole on the ground.

"Well that was though in a way I suppose. I really didn't wanna kill the guy but he left me no choice" Tien then flew away.

VEGETA VS GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUEZ

Vegeta was outside los Nechos as he was looking for a worthy opponent. He then landed on the sand and began walking then he saw a person who had a hole in his stomach and blue hair.

"Hey you ! Are you an espada ?" Vegeta asked him

"Yeah. Espada number 6 Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. What's it to you ?" He asked the saiyan

"I was hoping it was number 1 but I guess you'll do for a warm up" Vegeta said with a smirk

"Oh really ? Well see who's gonna have the warm up after I slit your throat" Grimmjow said with a grin

"You ? Slit my throat ? Hahahahaha What a laugh ! You'll probably break your little nails if you touch my skin" Vegeta mocked

"Oh now you've done it ! I'm gonna kill you and I'm gonna enjoy every moment of it " Grimmjow said angrily as he unsheated his sword

"Well come on...unless your scared" Vegeta provokes him

The two roughtless non-human beings collided and began fighting each other. Grimmjow was trying to slash Vegeta but the saiyan prince was easily dodging everything he threw at him, Vegeta then disappears and reappears behind him punching him directly in the face causing bit of blood to run down his face.

"I just punched you and your already starting to bleed ? Clean yourself up your a disgrace " Vegeta continued to taunt him.

"Why...You...Son of a-" Grimmjow was now extremely angry and he shot a cero at the saiyan. Vegeta however smirks and let's it hit him. the cero hits him dead on resulting in an explosion.

"That aught a teach you to look down on me" Grimmjow grinned but his grin was cut short when the smoke cleared it showed Vegeta completely unharmed

"Well if you ask me that barely tickled in fact someone like Zarbon would've damaged me adleast a little bit at this state" Vegeta continued taunting him then the saiyan flew up words followed by an unhappy arrancer. Vegeta then disappeared and reappeared behind The sixth espada, before Grimmjow had the chance to turn around Vegeta kicks him in the back sending him flying but the arrancar stopped himself in mid flight. Grimmjow flew directly at Vegeta to punch him but Vegeta easily catches his fist but then let's go of the arrancar, Grimmjow the attempts to cut the saiyan but Vegeta easily blocks the sword with his hand shocking Grimmjow. Vegeta then points his palm at Grimmjow and shoots a Kaiai sanding him crashing on the send.

"W-What the hell are you ? I doesn't matter what you are I'll still crush you !" Grimmjow said

"Really ? cause you didn't seem to be even harming me in any way" Vegeta continued to taunt the espada

"Oh well see who's gonna be laughing" Grimmjow began to slowly scratch the ti of his sword "Pantera" Then Grimmjow transforms and he looked similar to a panther.

"So you've transformed into kitty cat ? What are you gonna do like that ? Spit hair balls to defeat me?" Vegeta was unimpressed by this he sensed that Gtimmjow's power has grown but it was still far lower than his own.

"Well see who's gonna be laughing after I cut you into pieces" Grimmjow then a launched himself directly at Vegeta reading his claws to cut the saiyan's head off but once again Vegeta dodged it with ease then sends Grimmjow crashing to the ground with a boot to the Espada's face.

"Wow you said you were gonna cut me to pieces and the moment you attacked me, I just knocked you back down. I don't think you understand the gap between our powers" Vegeta continued to humiliate him. Grimmjow got up again extremely angry this time and he attacked Vegeta again but Vegeta however had his arms crossed and was dodging and blocking all of Grimmjow's attacks with his legs alone.

"I hope you realize that I've been just toying with you the hole time" Vegeta told him as he continued fighting him with his legs.

"I'm gonna tare you to pieces !" Grimmjow yelled to slash Vegeta with his claws but the saiyan gabbed the arrancar's arm and threw him to the ground. As Grimmjow got up he looked around but the saiyan was no where to be found.

"I think I'm done toying with you so let's end this shall we ?" A voice behind Grimmjow can be heard. As the espada turned around Vegeta punched him in the stomach close to his hole, it was so hard that it caused Grimmjow to revert to normal.

"Well it seems your not as tough as I thought" Vegeta said in dissapointment. Grimmjow however was not don yet he slowly began rising up and glared at the saiyan.

"You...You!" Grimmjow picked up his sword and attampted to stab the saiyan. Vegeta however shot another kaiai knocking Grimmjow backwards just in time to avoid a giant axe-like weapon that nearly hit the 6th espada. The weapon had a chain attached yo it and was pulled back by another man who had a cover on his left eye,a hood shaped like a spoon and long black hair.

"Your such a sore loser, just die already." the New man said

"I was wondering when were you gonna show up" Vegeta said to him as he looked at him

VEGETA VS NNOITRA GILGA

"So...you knew I was here all this time huh ?" Nnoitra asked Vegeta

"That's right...I was using his fight as a warm up and hopefully you'll do better than he did cause I can tell your stronger than him" Vegeta said

"Hmph...What's your name intruder" Nnoitra asked

"Vegeta and I'm the prince of all saiyans" Vegeta introduced himself

"Nnoitra Gilga espada number 5" Nnoitra told the saiyan

"I knew you were gonna be stronger than him but 5 ? Oh well guess you'll just do for another warm up" Vegeta said with a smirk

Vegeta and Nnoitra charged at each other. Nnoitra attempts to cut the saiyan but Vegeta easily avoids his attacks and jumps on his weapon.

"Nice view from up here" Vegeta mocked as he was standing on Nnoitra's weapon...Nnoitra however was far from happy about this.

"Grrr...Don't you mess with me !" Nnoitra swang his weapon and manages to shake Vegeta off. Vegeta the appears right in front of Nnoitra and delivers several punches in his chest causing Nnoitra to spit out some blood, Vegeta the appears behind him and delivers a powerful kick to the back of his neck. As Nnoitra turns around Vegeta delivers a viceous uppercut punch sending the fifth espada meters away. When Nnoitra got up he looked for the saiyan the he heard a voice behind him "Over here" When Nnoitra turns around only to be greeted by an elbow to the face from Vegeta, followed by a kick to the head sending the arrancar crashing in some structures.

"Why don't you give up already ? Your no match for me" Vegeta said "Or adleast transform. Grimmjow is the same race as you right ? Which means you must also have that ability" Vegeta continued to mock him.

"Grrr...Fine !...if you want me to transform that badly fine !...but...you'll only succeed in making your death more painful" Nnoitra got surrounded by a golden aura then he transforms. He had horns on his head,four arms which held scythe-like weapons. Then he charged down at the saiyan and prepared to cut him with one of his scythe-like weapons but to his surprise and shock...his weapon did not even scratch the saiyan. Vegeta then grabs one of Nnoitra's arms with his right hand and rips it off causing the espada to back away a little.

"I think you might wanna keep this as a back-scratcher hahahahahaha" Vegeta continued to taunt Nnoitra as he threw his arm close to the owner of the arm.

"Hmph...I wouldn't be so sure about that" said Nnoitra as he he regenerated his missing arm.

"Regeneration ? I did not expect that...but it will hardly make a difference" Vegeta said with a smirk

Nnoitra picked up the scythe-like weapon from his severed arm and charged at the saiyan. He attacked Vegeta again and again, but not once was he able to hurt or scratch the saiyan. Vegeta elbows Nnoitra in the chest causing the espada do drop to his knees, Vegeta then elbows him at the back of his neck causing him to drop to the ground and kicks Nnoitra several feet away.

"No !...I can't lose to this weakling! it's impossible !" Nnoitra yelled at Vegeta as he got up

"Look who's talking. You know I had just about enough of toying with you" Vegeta then flew up wards followed by Nnoitra,pointed his palm at the charging espada "Big Bang Attack" and fires a large blue energy ball the arrancar who noticed this and fires a Cero from his tongue. The Big Bang attack and The Cero collided but almost instantly Vegeta's attack overwhelms Nnoitra's Cero and hit Nnoitra dead one and it caused a powerful explosion after the smoke cleared there was nothing but dust.

"Hmph...What a disappointment" Vegeta said with a bored tone as he flew away leaving Grimmjow to live

SON GOKU VS ULQUIORRA SCHIFFER

Son Goku walked into a dark room and as he was looking around. A door opened and with light in it causing Goku to look at it then a being can be seen coming from it as he walked down the stairs coming towards Goku who was prepared for anything. The man had a bony helmet with a horn on his left side,pale skin and an emotionless face.

"Are you an espada ?" Goku asked just as the man came down.

"Yes...I am. I'm assuming your one of the intruders that are invading Los Nechos" He said calmly

"So you know already ?" Goku asked in surprise

"Yes one of the espada that one of your allies has killed, constantly conveys information on any enemy he fights to all of us. I sensed the spiritual energy of four espada disappear but I sensed no other spiritual power with them just as I can't sense anything from you right now" Ulquiorra explained

"Then you also must know why we are here right ?" Goku asked him

"Yes...you came to stop Aizen-sama's plans" Ulquiorra answered

"Your pretty smart. But I think that's enough talk for now" Goku said as he was prepared to fight

"...I agree, you are an entity that could be a very serious threat to Aizen-sama and los Nechos so by all means I must destroy you" Ulquiorra said to the saiyan

"Heh...I won't break that easy" Goku smirks

Ulquiorra points a finger at Goku and fires a Cero, Goku puts his arms in an X shape and blocks the attack.

"You survived my attack with no damage at all" Ulquiorra said with an emotionless look

"Yeah and to be honest I barely felt that" Goku said as charged at the arrancar. Ulquiorra jumps away barley avoiding Goku's punch then he pulls his sword and attempts to cut Goku but the saiyan ducks and throws another punch at him which he dodges but fails notice the kick that Goku delivers which sends Ulquiorra flying through the walls and outside of Los Nechos. Goku appears behind Ulquiorra and attempts another kick but Ulquiorra disappears and reappears behind him (Goku however knew that he would be able to dodge his kick he did this on purpeous so that it won't be one-sided). Attempting another slash this time however Goku grabs Ulquiorra's sword with his right arm making his eyes widen, then he points his left palm at Ulquiorra's chest and sends a small ki blast which explodes on impact. After the smoke clears Ulquiorra's chest can be seen which Goku notices the number 4.

" four ?" Goku asked

"That's right I'm the fourth strongest espada Ulquiorra Schiffer...even if you defeat me there are 3 other espadas stronger than myself" Ulquiorra said to Goku

" That's good to hear, sorry for not introducing myself earlier my name if Son Goku" Goku introduced himself

"I have little interest in knowing your name and don't get too excited because I am not the strongest." Ulquiorra said as he charged at Goku and points his sword at Goku multiple times trying to stab the saiyan but Goku effortlessly dodges every strike from Ulquiorra.

"I'm not excited because your not the strongest, I'm excited that there are others stronger than you so I can have a better challenge" Goku told him while avoiding his stabs. Then he flies a few meters away away from Ulquiorra.

"I see...You actually believe that you can defeat me ?" He asked the saiyan

"No...I know I can beat you" Goku told him

Ulquiorra said nothing then began flying up and went through the roof of Los Noches as he came up Goku came out of the hole as well.

"Why is everything so dark now ?" Goku asked in confusion

"That's because we are at the top of Los Noches" Ulquiorra told him "There are two things we are prohibited from doing within Las Noches. the First is the Cero reserved for Espada, the Gray Ren Cero. The other is Espada number 4 or higher releasing their swords. Both are so powerful that they could destroy Las Noches" Ulquiorra explained to Goku as he pointed his sword at him "Enclose, Murcielago" Ulquiorra became swallowed by a black and green energy mass and after it disappeared Ulquiorra has transformed, he had large bat-like wings and his helmet was restored.

"Don't get shaken" Ulquiorra told him

"Who says I am ?" Goku asked

Ulquiorra created a green spear made of energy and charged at Goku, who flew backwards followed by Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra trows the spear at Goku who easily dodges it but then Ulquiorra creates another one. Goku flies up and Ulquiorra stops the looks up.

"Why are you running away from me ?" He asked Goku

"I know it may seem like it but the truth is...I'm doing this so to make it more interesting" Goku told Ulquiorra

"What is that suppose to mean ?" asked Ulquiorra calmly

"Although you may not believe it. I'm actually much stronger than you and if I fight you now with all my power...I might destroy not only you and Los Noches...but the entire world by accident" Goku said to Ulquiorra shocking him

"...Is that a fact ?" Ulquiorra asked calmly

"If you want me to stop making this fair fine. But don't be surprised by what you will see and experience" Goku told Ulquiorra as he disappears and appears behind Ulquiorra making his eyes widen as he turned around "He moved right behind me and I wasn't able to even see him move" Ulquiorra thought in surprise

"I told you to not be surprised by what you will see or should I say in this case didn't see" Goku said to him

"...What...are you ?" Ulquiorra asked

"I'm a saiyan and if you don't know, saiyans are a race of beings who look like shinigami and humans...however they were wiped out by an evil tyrant by the name of Frieza who feared them...for a good reason" Goku told Ulquiorra who was still very surprised by this

"I see...your are interesting Son Goku...however I will still defeat you...with all my power" Ulquiorra told the saiyan

Ulquiorra began to be surrounded by the black and green energy once again causing him to transform even furteher. This time he lost his helmet and had two large horns and a tail "Segunda Etapa, I am the only espada that has developed a second release...even Aizen-sama has not seen this form." Ulquiorra told Goku with his emotionless look

"I gotta say that's pretty impressive. But your power is still below that of mine" Goku told Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra attacked from his right side but Goku can easily see every move that the espada makes and desppears the moment Ulquiorra tries to grab him by the head. Goku appears behind him and grabs him by the tail,Goku then spins Ulquiorra and throws him to a large structure causing it to demolish.

"Don't underestimate me" Ulquiorra said as he shot a Cero Oscuras at the saiyan who counters with a Kamehameha. Goku's Kamehameha quickly overwhelms Ulquiorra's Cero Oscuras and heads directly for the espada who sees the attack coming. Ulquiorra barely manages to dodge the attack however his left arm and left wing were not so lucky as they got hit by the ki attack and incenirated.

"Give up Ulquiorra ! Your arm and wing are gone" Goku told Ulquiorra

"Don't be so sure" was all Ulquiorra said before his missing arm and wing regenerated "My greatest power does not lie in my offensive abilities. But in my ability to regenerate. Unlike most arrancar who have lost their ability to regenerate for grater power, I saved that ability. I can regenerate any body part except two...my brain and by internal organs"

"Ulquiorra I have battled and defeated creatures who have far superior regeneration than you I have defeated creatures who can regenerate even from a single cell and your no different from the creatures I have defeated" Goku told the espada

Ulquiorra puts his hands together and creates a spear made of green pure energy "Lanza del Relampago" Ulquiorra then points the spear at Goku "Stay right where you are,I would prefer not to set this off near me" Ulquiorra told him as as he threw the spear at him hitting Goku dead on and causing a very powerful the smoke was gone Ulquiorra stood in the air with an emotionless face but then his eyes winded to see the saiyan unharmed.

"I told you that I'm much stronger than you" Goku told the arrancar who simply created another one and perpared to throw another one but before he could throw it. Goku appeared right in front of him and grabbed his spear at the tip much to Ulquiorra's shock and broke it with his bare hand. Goku knees Ulquiorra in the stomach then hits every pressure point in the arrancar's body completely paralyzing him and causing him to drop.

"Damm it all...I never imagined I'd lose to this creature" Ulquiorra could not move a muscle "Go ahead. I have no reason to live now that you have defeated me" But the saiyan simply turned his back on the arrancar and said " Killing is not my nature. I have no reason to kill you" This shocked Ulquiorra even further as the saiyan flew away and entered Los Noches.

MEANWHILE

The three remaining espadas have been gathered by Aizen who knows that the other espada have been defeated

"It would seem that we have intruders who have defeated most of the espada...but we cannot sense their spiritual pressure so we cannot say how powerful they are and what they can do. I estimate that they are even stronger than myself which means we must attack Karakura town now" Aizen said to the remaining three esapda.

They opened a portal and entered the fake Karakur town where Yamamato alone was waiting

"It would seem our plan worked perfectly" Yamamato said as he traps Azien,Gin and Tousen in his flames

Before Goku and the others were transported to the Bleachverse, Rukia told The Soul Society about the visitors and Yamamato contacted King Kai to speak with the z-fighters. Then Yamamato and Goku hacked a plan to stop and defeat Aizen and his army

Back at Las Noches

"It seems that they are in that fake Karakura town" Goku said as he teleported around where he met Gohan and Piccolo. Then they grabbed him and teleported to the fake Karakura town to fight what's left of the espada

SON GOHAN VS TIER HARRIBLE

Gohan and Harrible stared at each other with a very serious look.

"He'll never last against us" Appaci said

"Appaci...don't underestimate him. He obvieously is much stronger than he appears. Use your full strength to crush him" Tiar told her fraccione

"You told them not to underestimate me, yet you yourself are doing the same thing" Gohan told her

"Hey ! Nobody talks to Master Harrible like that" Appaci yelled

"That's right" Mila agreed

"How unpleasent" Sun-Sun said. All three attacked Gohan but Gohan disappears surprising even all three of them felt a pain behind their neck and all three fell on the ground unconscious as Gohan appears back.

"Don't worry I didn't kill them. They are pretty much alive" Gohan told Tier

"I see...You didn't want them getting in the way and to be honest I didn't even see you move" Tier told him

"I usually don't enjoy fighting very much...but you need to be stopped" Gohan told Harrible as she took out her sword and prepared for battle. Tier and Gohan charged at each other as Harrible tries to slash the demi-saiyan but Gohan easily catches her sword much to her surprise.

"You should just give up now" Gohan told her as he let go of her sword but she refused to give up, she tries to out-mach Gohan using her speed however the hybrid was easily able to keep up. Tier then tries attacking Gohan again but the saiyan easily blocks every sword attacks she gives to him.

"It seems I cannot win against you like this ,Tiburon" Harrible was covered by waves of water that appeared out of nowhere and then she emerged different,her mask was gone most of her cloths were now gone and replaced with bony cloth and her right arm had a sharp structure that looked like a giant shark tooth. Tier shoots a giant invisible wave that can cut any normal opponent but Gohan was no ordinary opponent as he put his arms in an X shape and blocks the attack.

"Gotta say,your power has cartinly increased by a lot...but it's still little compared to mine" Gohan told her

"Is that so ?" Tier asked him then she threw a massive tornado made out of water at Gohan but Gohan simply raised his ki crating a powerful air that repels the water.

"He blocked my attack just with releasing his power just who and what is he ?" Tier thought in shock

"I don't understand..." Gohan said calmly and these words slightly surprised Harrible

"What are you saying ?" Herrible asked him

"I don't understand...why are you doing this...why are you serving someone like Aizen. Can't you see that his only using you ?" Gohan asked her

"Lord Aizen saved my life,he promised me he would never make me do another sacrefice like I did that day" Tier Harrible told Gohan

"...Just because he saved you from that hollow does not nessicerly mean he will not do things that you might dislike if not hate" These words made Harrible's eyes widen

"How...How did you know about that !" She asked him

"...I read your mind,one of my abilities is telepathy meaning I can read the minds of others and I also read his mind...he sees you as nothing more than simple puppet for him to manipulate nothing more and nothing less" Gohan told the now shocked Harrible

"That's a lie !" Harrible yelled angrily as she fired a Cero at Gohan but before her Cero could even touch him, Gohan dissapears and Harrible felt a sharp pain behind her neck and fell unconcious but she didn't crash to the ground. Gohan caught her and gently put her on the ground.

"I'm sorry...please understand" Gohan said to her

PICCOLO VS BARAGGAN LOUISENBAIRN

"Hmph...so I'm guessing your one of the tougher espadas, right ?" Piccolo asked Baraggan who was sitting on his bony throne

"Kill this green maggot ! If you fail don't bother returning to me ! Do not dissapoint me !" Baraggan told his frionne

"Yes Lord Baraggan !" All of his loyal fraccione said as they got prepared to fight the namekian

"Sending your servents doing the job for you ? Seems like what any guy would do when his too lazy to do it himself" Piccolo mocked with a smirk causing Baraggan to greet his teeth

"I will not let you disrespect Lord Baraggan like that, and just for that you will die whatever you are" Vega said to Piccolo

"Oh really ? Then why don't you all come at me...unless of course your all scared" Piccolo now taunted them

"Oh that's it now you've done to die !" Vega yelled as he along with all the fraccione attacked Piccolo who simply floated there with his arms crossed. Piccolo suddenly dissapeared and reappeared in front of Vega then impaled him with his arm. Piccolo the shot a very powerful energy wave destroying the other five fraccione before they even had the chance to use their Ressurecion. Baraggan was extremely displeased by this.

"Tch...useless fools." Baraggan said as he got off his chair to face Piccolo. Baraggan hit the throne with his fist and after his throne was destroyed he was holding a giant axe.

Piccolo flew at Baraggan as the espada tried to hit the z-fighter with his axe. Piccolo avoided it with ease and appears behind Baraggan.

"Impressive you actually avoided my attack quite easily green creature" Baraggan told him as turned around

"Well how about this then ?" Piccolo asked as he dissapeares and reappeard behind Beraggan and kicks him in the back sending him crashing through some bulings and causing them to collapse. Beraggan emerged and was extremely unhappy.

"How dare you ! You shall pay for that" Was all Baraggan said as a dark purple mist surrounds he emerges he was different he looked completely like a skeleton with a crown and a purple coat. Then he flew in the air before he flew however the ground and the the destroyed buildings rotted and turned into dust.

"Strange everything he touches seems to rot, I'll have to keep my guard up" Piccolo thought

"Suffer my dying breath,Respira" Suddenly a dark purple smoke came out of Barragan and went strait for the namekian who flew away but accidently touched the smoke with his left hand. When Piccolo looked he was shocked to see his left arm beginning to dissolve, Piccolo knew he had no choice to he ripped his arm off with his remening arm as his left arm rotted away and turned into dust much to Piccolo's surprise.

"Hmph...how amusing...It seems even creatures such as your self fear death" Baraggan said in amusement

"Tell that to Garlic Jr" Piccolo told him as he regenerated his lost left arm

"So you can regenerate as well" Baraggan said in surprise

"Yes and it seems that gas you have rots everything it comes in contact with" Piccolo said as he threw away his hat and cape

"Indeed my power is superior to all of the espada" Baraggan told him as he unleashes his Raspira at Piccolo once again

But Piccolo this time created an Energy Shield to protect himself.

"What is this ?" Asked Barragan in surprise

"As long as I'm in this Energy Shield your ability is pointless" Piccolo told him

"Is that right ? Then in that case..." Baraggan charges at Piccolo and hits the shield with his now transformed axe but the shield was able to take the damage without a crack. Piccolo then while in his Energy Shield flew far away from the mist and dropped his shield.

"Special Beam Cannon" Piccolo put two fingers on his forehead and a shot a beam of energy hitting Baraggan who screamed "Impossible" right in the head and causing it to explode into pieces. Piccolo the shot a powerful energy wave and destroyed the rest of the espada just to make sure.

"I dare say if I dropped my shield while I was in that smoke...he would've won" Piccolo said

SON GOKU VS COYOTE STARRK

Goku was floating right in front of Starrk and Lilynette.

"Hey mind if I ask you to move take her somewhere else" Goku asked Starrk

"What ?! Why I oughta-" Lilynette yelled at Goku

"Shut up Lilynette" Starrk told her calmly

"You see I can't fight at my full power while she's around" Goku told him

"That's fine I won't fight at my full power ether" Starrk told him

"You don't seem like your the type that likes fighting very much huh ?" Goku asked him

"Yeah...fighting is not usually my thing" Starrk said as he scratched the back of his head

"Which...reminds what rank are you ?" Goku asked him. Starrk then pulled his glove and showed him his number

"Your number 1 ?" Goku asked with excitement

"Yeah I'm number 1 alright. Why do you wanna know ?" Starrk asked him

"Just curious" Goku said to him" Now shall we get started ?" He asked the espada as he got ready to fight

"Huh...fine" Starrk said as he pulled his sword. Then Goku charges at Starrk and throws a slow punch so that Starrk would be able to see it and dodge it which he did. Starrk attempts to slash the saiyan who easily avoids his sword slash.

"Hey why don't we start fighting serious now ? Why don't you transform like Ulquiorra ?" Goku said to Starrk

"You...defeated...Ulquiorra ?" Asked a surprised Starrk

"Yeah and I didn't even have to transform, I defeated him while he was transformed they way I am right now" Goku told the shocked Starrk

"You can transform ?" Asked Starrk

"Yeah. By now you might know that I'm not a shinigami,human nor arrancar" Goku said

"So what are you then?" Starrk asked him

"Well I'm from a battle-loving race called saiyans who were killed off by an evil over lord named Frieza and only few including myself survived" Goku told him

"It's no wonder you wanted to fight me" Starrk said with a bored look "I can see the excited face you had when I showed you that I was ranked 1"He told the saiyan

"So are you gonna transform or not ?" Goku asked

"Well...I usually don't like doing it. But since you defeated Ulquiorra as easily as you say...fine. But only if you show me your transformation as well" Starrk told the saiyan

"It's a deal" Goku said to him with a smile

"Lilynette !" Starrk yelled at his other half as she came up to him

"I'm not your slave you know !" She Yelled at him

"Why do you need her" Goku asked with curiosity

"Lilynette is my other half. An arrancar's zanpakutou is the core of their power that's sealed within a form of a release of their swords is the release of their true powers and forms,to be exact. All arrancars imprison their hollow powers within their swords during their evolution,except for us. During the evolution from hollow to arrancar, we divided our hollow power into two bodies while other arrancar divide it between their bodies and their swords and when we return to one body, our powers are released as well." Starrk explained to Goku. Then he put his hand on the top of Lilynette's head and she disappeard "Los Lobos" Starrk was swallowed in a gigantic blue aura. When the smoke cleared Starrk had transformed he had an eye-patch with a hole in his left eye,he had two pistols and wear a grey fur-lined jacket.

"Alright I showed you my form now you show me you transformation" Starrk said

"Very well" Goku said as his ki began to rise and he began to yell. His hair became spiky and turned golden along with his eye brows and his eyes turned blue" This is known as super saiyan" Goku told him,Starrk was already surprised by this but Goku continued to power up. Goku's hair became more spiky,he gained electricity and his eyes turned more greenish "This is what's known as a super saiyan beyond super saiyan or as I like to call it super saiyan 2 and this...is to go even further !" Goku yelled as he continued to power up and as he was doing that the entire fake city began to shake as Goku begins to transform yet again. After Goku finished transforming his golden hair reached down to his waste,his eyebrows were gone then he looked at Starrk with as serious look.

"This...is super saiyan 3" Goku in a much deeper voice said "So...what do you think ?" Goku asked

"I'd have to be crazy if I think I can even keep up with him let alone win" Starrk thought but to his surprise Goku turned to normal

"What ?" He asked

"I said I'd show you my transformation but I never said I'd fight you with it" Goku told Starrk

"But you can easily defeat me with that super saiyan3 form you call" Starrk said

" I perfare to fight an opponent without unfair advantages" Goku told him much to Starrk's surprise

"Now Let's go" Goku told him as he got ready to fight

"Ready up Lilynette" Starrk told his pistol as it did not respond then he got a bit annoyed and hit it on his head"Don't ignore me" He yelled in annoyance

"Ouch !" The pistol yelled

"What the..." Goku said surprised

"You could've cracked my head, you jerk !" The pistol yelled

"Shut up ! It's your fault for being uncooperative" Starrk yelled back" I can't tell where your head is in that form anyway !" He said

"I've told you a million times already my head is at the end of-" Lilynette now at pistol form never got to finish as Starrk begins ti scratch the back of the pistol.

"Ow,ow,ow ! That's my butt ! Ow ow ow ow ow"Lilynette groans disliking what Starrk is doing right now

"Hey...uh...you can start any time now" Goku said catching Starrk's attention

"Alright" Starrk then points his pistol at the saiyan and fires a Cero which Goku dodges easily. Goku then appears a far away from where Starrk shot but Starrk shoots another Cero which Goku avoids again. Starrk begins firing multiple Ceros everywhere which Goku dodges with ease.

"By the power you displayed I'm assuming your the strongest of your group" Starrk said as he fired another Cero which Goku dodges

"Actually no I'm the second strongest my son over-there who defeated that girl is actually the strongest" Goku told him as he pointed at Gohan who was on the ground watching with his arms crossed " But don't worry he and my other friend who defeated that skeleton guy are not gonna attack you. They this is a one on one battle" Goku told him

"She's number 3 so it's no surprise he defeated her so easily" Starrk commented

Starrk then fires a large Cero at Goku but this time Goku does not dodge but instead flies right through the Cero(Think of how Cooler flew right through Goku's kamehameha).This shocked Starrk as Goku came up to him and punched him in the face sending him flying but he stopped in mid air.

"If you are durable enough to survive my Ceros without a scratch why are you dodging them ?" Starrk asked Goku

"Well you see I want this fight to be a bit more fun so I'm dodging your Ceros to make it more interesting for both of us" Goku told him

"He can easily kill me at anytime he wants...he's just toying with me" Starrk thought worried

"Starrk ? What's wrong why did you stop ?" Lilynette asked

"I can't beat him,his more than fast enough to dodge my shots,more than durable enough to take them without a scratch and can transform at any time and increase his speed and durability...so what chance do I have ?" Starrk asked

"Listen Starrk you haven't used your full power yet ,show him why your number 1 and avenge our friend's deaths" Lilynetted told him

"Revenge isn't my thing" Starrk told her. Lilynette then begins to remind Starrk of their past which Starrk agrees on fighting Goku.

Starrk's pistols then began to glow and dissapeard. To Goku surprise Starrk created several blue wolves with red eyes.

"Get him" Starrk said as the wolves began coming towards Goku who unleashed several energy blasts at multiple wolves destroying them but to his surprise the wolves he shot simply reformed surprising Goku a little then he flew right at them and began punching and kicking the wolves but as he was doing that one wolf bit Goku in his leg and exploded. After the explosion was done and the smoke cleared it revealed Goku still unharmed.

"He's still undamaged ? how much punishment can this guy take ?" Starrk thought now extremely worried

"Hehe not a bad trick my son has a trick similar to yours. But instead of wolves he uses ghosts." Goku told him with a smile then he moves behind Starrk so fast that Starrk was unable to see him then he delivers an upside-down kick sending Starrk crashing to ground. Then the wolves came after Goku but failed to catch him as he was far too quick for them to keep up. Goku then unleashes a massive energy wave eradicating all the wolves but one.

As Starrk got up to his knees Goku appeared in front the points his palm directly at at Starrk. As Starrk's eyes winded "I'm sorry Lord Aizen" Starrk thought Goku's hand that appeared to be ready to shoot an energy blast suddenly turned what appeared to want to takes something.

"What are you doing ?" Starrk asked

"Helping you get up of course" Goku said with a smile

"What ?" Starrk asked is surprise

"Starrk I read your mind I know everything about your past and the way your abilites work also don't worry about Lilynette she's alive" Goku said as he kept his smile

"You don't wanna kill me?" Starrk asked

"No of course not. I just wanted a spar with you" Goku said much to Starrk's surprise as the wolf disappears and the espada reverts to normal along with Lilynette who appears next to him.

"Starrk...I know you think you owe Aizen, but just now I read his mind as well and he does not care about you, he does not see you as his friend, he only sees you as tool for him to manipulate" Goku explained

"Why should we believe you ?" Lilynette asked angrily

"Look if you don't believe me...I'll show you trust me I won't do anything to kill you" Goku said as he tried to put his hand on Starrk and Lilynette's head. Starrk wasn't sure if he could trust the saiyan but something inside him said that he should as Goku puts his hand on their heads. After Goku finished he retrieved his arms and said "Now do you believe me ?" Goku asked

Starrk and Lilynette were in silence, they could just not believe at what they saw.

"This...just isn't true...it's not" Lilynette managed to say

"As much as I don't wanna believe it I think what we just saw is true" Starrk said in shock

"If you want I can be your friend" Goku said with a smile as he extended his hand again. Starrk was taken back by this, he had never met someone with a kind hearted personality such as Goku.

"Will you really be our friend ?" Starrk asked

"Of course" Goku responds with a hesitation Starrk grabs Goku's hand who helps him get up.

"Alright who wants a ride ?" Goku cheerfully asked. Gohan picks up Harrible and Piccolo picks up her fraccione along with Starrk and Lilyinette who put their hands on Goku's shoulders teleported back to Los Noches. While Aizen,Gin and Tousen were taken to the Soul society for judgment.

LOS NOCHES

Goku put his hand on Tier Harrible and her fraccione to know of Aizen's intentions. Tier Harrible then became the ruler of Heuco Mundo,Starrk went to sleep ,Ulquiorra simply said nothing but continued to stay in Los Noches and Grimmjow started training

"Don't worry I'll return to visit you" Goku said to Starrk who simply smiles as he felt so free,he had never felt so free and so relaxed until he met Goku.

Z-FIGHTERS VS YAMMY LLARGO

The Z-fighters were going out of Los Noches until stumbleupon a very large muscular man.

"Heh Who are insects ?" He asked arrogantly

"Are you an espada ?" Goku asked

"Yeah. What's you buisness ?" He asked again

"Have all of you guys defeated an espada ?" Goku asked

"Yeah I defeated espada number 9" Krillin said

"Really ? Cause I defeated espada 8" Yamcha said

"I defeated the seventh espada" Tien said

"Pff big deal I defeated 2 espadas number 6 and number 5" Vegeta said

"I also defeated 2 espadas number 4 and number 1" Goku said

"As you guys know I defeated the third strongest espada" Gohan said

"I don't know which number was my espada but I think he was number 2" Piccolo said

"If that's true then that means that his the weakest espada and now that I think about it his not really that strong despite how he may appear" Goku said as he looked at Yammy

"Huh ? What are you little insects talking about ? I think it's time to show you what your really up against" Yammay said "Ira" as he began to transform. Unlike the other espadas the 1 number began to disappear, he changed much differently he was now gigantic his lower half was like that of a centipede with elephant-like legs and a short tail with boulder at the end of his tail.

"It's...a zero ?" Goku asked in confusion

"Did someone tell you that the espadas are not numbered from 1 to 10 for how powerful they are ?" The now transformed Yammy asked

"What ?" Piccolo asked in surprise

"They are numbered from 0 to 9 and I'm the only espada that can change it's number by going into full release state. Espada 0, I am Yammy Llargo" Yammay said as he threw a punch at the z-fighters as they all flew away except for Vegeta who opens his hands and blocks Yammy's punch.

"Your gonna have to do better than that" Vegeta said as he pushed Yammy's giant fist back.

"So if the espadas are actually from 0 to 1 than that means..." Piccolo did not finish as Goku said it for him

"That means his actually the strongest espada" Goku said with excitement

"Kakarot your not stealing my fight like you did with the number 1 espada " Vegeta said

"Then why don't we do it like we did it against Buu ?" Goku asked

"Fine" Vegeta said

"Rock,paper,scissors" Both Goku and Vegeta played to see who gets fight the highest ranked espada but were rudely interrupted by the espada who slams his fist where Goku and Vegeta were who both dodged the attack

"I refuse to be ignored I'm gonna crush all of you little insects" Yammay then Vegeta appeared in front of Yammy's face and kicked him causing blood to drop out of Yammy's nose. This however enraged Yammy as he tried to hit the saiyan but Vegeta dissapeared before Yammy's fist could even touch him. Yammy then felt a massive pain in the gut to see Goku punching him. He then attempts to hit Goku who once again easily avoids his attack.

"Stop moving and be still so I can hit you" Yammy angrily yelled. Goku flew below Yammy's lower centipede-like body and punched him very hard at the same time Vegeta appeared behind Yammy and kicked him in the back of the neck effectively taking him down.

"That should keep down" Goku said as he and Vegeta tried to do rock,paper,scissors again but Yammy awoke sooner then they expected.

"You! I'll never forgive you!" Yammy yelled as he began to transform again. Vegeta was bit surprised by this while Goku not so much as he had already seen Ulquiorra do this. After Yammy had finished transforming he had a more ape-like appearance,he gained a new mask,he had small spikes running down from his back to his tail and two very large spikes on his back.

"The name of my ressurection is called Ira. I'm a beast of pure rage the angrier you make me the stronger I get and the stronger I become the more pathetic your deaths will become" The new transformed Yammy said as he readied his fist at the saiyans and attacked.

DRAGON BALL UNIVERSE

The Z-fighters came from the Bleachverse and they were greeted by Bulma.

"So how did it go ?" Bulma asked curiously

"It was ok" Goku said

"It was boring" Vegeta said as he crossed his arms

Well that's all for this long...very long chapter actually hope you enjoyed it and please review

Next Nine-Tails vs Hirudegarn


	5. battle of giant beasts

"I have plan ! Bulma do you still have that dimension traveling machine ?!" Gohan asked Bulma who nodded.

"Yes I do why ?" Bulma asked

"We are gonna send this monster somewhere else. Now hurry !" Gohan told her as she ran off to get it.

"Alright big guy let's do it again !" Gohan yelled as he flew at Hirudegarn's face in an attempt to punch him but before his fist could connect Hirudegarn transforms into mist causing Gohan to miss. Then Phantom Majin appears behind the demi-saiyan and sends him crashing through some buildings with a powerful swipe from his tail.

"I got it" Bulma said as she came out with a gun-like machine. Then she shoots Hirudegarn who was off guard hitting him directly and causing him to disappeare.

"huf...I'm glad that's over" Goku said as he came down

NARUTOVERSE

Kurama was summend by Madara to destroy the Hidden Leaf Village. As he was continuing his rampage a strange new creature appeared out of no where.

Kurama was slightly taken back by this as he has never seen any creature like it before.

The tailed beast roared at the extraterrestrial kaiju who's only response is with a powerful roar of his own. The two giant beasts charged at each other and grabbed each other like two giant sumo wrestlers. However it was easily proven that Hirudegarn was the one with greater strength as he began overpowering Kurama. Kurama bites Hirudegarn's left shoulder plate but the monster's eksoskeleton prevented damage.

Hirudegarn shoves Kurama back but the 9-tail fox manages regain his footing. Hiruedgarn opens his insect-like wings and takes flight much to Kurama's shock. Hirudegarn flies towards Kurama and uses his tail to slam the Chakra Monster sending him crashing through some mountains.

Kurama quickly recovers and looks at Hirudegarn with anger who lands close to him. Kurama opens his mouth and gathers his tails creating a black ball,The Tailed Beast the fires the "Tailed Beast Ball" right at Hirudegarn. But Hirudegarn however uses "Dark Eyes" and becomes mist causing the ball to go through him and hit the village causing a massive explosion.

Kurama was now very shocked by his opponents new ability. But he is unaware that Hirudegarn has become solid again and is right behind him. Before Kurama could turn around...Hirudegarn impales him through the chest with his tail causing the Tailed Beast to roar in pain, then grabs him by the jaws and keeps them open with force. Hirudegarn unleashes his "Fire Breath" right at Kurama's mouth and down his throat causing...BAAAAM.

The 9-tailed fox has been destroyed and Hirudegarn emerges from the explosion and roars in victory. Hirudegarn then proceeds to destroy the village.

**Well that's one way to get rid of a giant rampaging monster,you don't always have to kill it or seal it away just make it someone else's problem. Anyways I hope you enjoyed**

**Next Fat Buu vs Kenpachi Zaraki**


End file.
